The Black Legacy
by acepro Evolution
Summary: 3 years in Azkaban, sent by those he loved, Harry is found innocent of a crime he didn't commit. Free, Harry sets out to claim his life and his inheritance with a part of himself he didn't know existed - HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY - Lord Orion Leonis Black.
1. Prologue – The Trial Revised

**Discla****imer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making and money or profits of this fanfiction. This is merely a fans imagination gone out of control so please don't sue me.**

_**---------------+---------------**_

**The Black Legacy**

**Prologue**** – The Trial**

Friendship was a funny thing, no matter how close people become, whether it was for the company so that you could void away loneliness or love so that you could feel loved instead of neglected, the truth is it comes down to trust and the earning of trust. Harry Potter felt neither love nor company, only betrayal. And the worse part of it all is the betrayal stems from those he held dear and trusted with all his heart. But friendship was a funny thing, very fickle, especially now. For here he was, sitting in a damp, cold and dark cell of one of the most infamous wizard and witch prisons in the wizarding world…

_Azkaban Prison._

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and many more iconic names passed down to him by the many witches and wizards of the wizarding world since he was only one years old. What good where these names to him now? Even as he sat alone in his dingy and dirty cell which was no more then three metres across in all directions, typical of a cell meant to invoke claustrophobia, he wondered…

_W__hy? _

Many times since his incarceration he has thought about this, and every time it would slip away from him. It was like the whole of Azkaban was affecting his memory with each passing day, leaving only the most gruesome and negative of memories. This effect in question changed Harry both outwardly and inwardly with degrading results. The vitality in Harry's appearance which shined and showed when he was fifteen vanished with each day all the way up to year three, leaving behind a malnourished seventeen year old with little energy left in his body. Dressed in the dirty and ripped garbs that all prisoners wore in Azkaban, Harry looked nothing more then a shadow of his former self. The worst was the Dementors, which he was constantly exposed to have rendered him almost soulless, his eyes showing the loss of emotion and life in him.

It all began thee years ago…

_**---------------+---------------**_

_**Three years earlier...**_

It was a clouded sky that day, as rain poured with a vigorous temper, echoing off of everything it hit. From Harry's perspective it was just jumbles of unrecognizable sound. From what he could gather he did not know where he was. He was so numb in the muscles that he was unfeeling of anything, only the chilling cold that he felt in his bones. The one thing he noticed that he could make out was that he was moving, well not so much as moving but being moved against his will. The more he looked the more he noticed that it was more like he was floating in midair.

'_Where am I?'_ He thought, when suddenly…

In the instant, Harry was blinded by a flash of light in front of him, which came through blurred slit. The noise level rose when this happened, and this is what confused Harry, for it sounded like people shouting but it was muffled like it was being filtered out by something. The light all around him started to get lower the more he entered. Looking up Harry could make out the source of the light which was floating candles about two metres up in the air.

'_Am I at Hogwarts?'_ Harry wondered, thinking it strange that he was floating in what appeared to be the main dining hall of Hogwarts, which to his memory candles usually floated.

Taking in his surroundings from as much as he could make out, he came to notice that he was not in Hogwarts. The room was smaller for starters, and a distinguishing feature was all around him there appeared to be small wooden structures set out in a circular formation. It was only when he came to stop that he noticed where the voices came from that he heard before. Standing within the wooden structures were the blurred shapes of people. As before the one thing that overshadowed the sound of the rain on the outside were the voices of people speaking in haste and strangely enough in anger.

All noise seized at that moment, all except for the echo of rain. Harry felt the air getting less cold, which was brought some feeling back into his body. As he tried moving he noticed two things, he bound in chains and contained in what he could feel was a cage of sorts but very narrow.

Suddenly Harry found that he could see perfectly. Someone had put his glasses on him. Turning his head he saw a man standing by and looking to his front, not for once glancing at him. Harry was about to say something to get his attention until he felt a familiar feeling in his bones. Standing next to the man, floating like a ghost but more animated and fearful was one of the infamous dementors of Azkaban, looming near him like a shrouded shadow.

'_What are they doing here?'_ Harry thought, afraid to speak, fearing that it will incur the dementor to him. While Harry thought this he took in his surroundings, now that he was able to see better. His earlier assumptions were true, he was not at Hogwarts, and by the looks of it he was in some large meeting room. Chairs were or seating areas as they would be called, the same structures he saw before were set around him in an oval shape.

Harry froze up, as the familiar feeling of the dementor took hold of him. Harry could practically tell that the demontor was eager to suck out his soul. It was like heat from fire, the sucking feeling taking hold, the screaming of his mother's voice was all he could hear, like white noise blanking every other sound in the room. If he was paying any attention he would have noticed someone was calling his name.

"Harry Potter, respond this instance!"

Blinking a few times Harry looked in the direction from where the voice came from… his eyes become sceptical. Sitting in front of him, on a podium of sorts and wearing some distinct looking robes was none other then Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic. Seeing him Harry took a closer look around the room. His widened slightly, he saw that he was in a courtroom.

"Harry Potter, I will not ask you once again!" Fudge demanded in a raised voice, showing that he was beginning to get angry.

To this Harry looked up at Fudge after his slight tantrum scream. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Can you repeat the question?" Harry asked in an innocent voice, almost naive.

"Harry James Potter, do you know why you have been brought before the Wizengamot?" Fudge asked in a calmer voice

Harry stayed silent for a while, before responding. "No… no I don't." His voice was still innocent.

"Mr. Potter, you are here today on trial for the use of underage magic… and for the use of the unforgivables, which you used in the murder of your relatives, the muggles Vernon Dursley, Petunia Durseley and Dudley Dursley."

Harry's eyes pretty much bulged out of head; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent Mr. Potter; there is no point in lieing to us." Fudge said heatedly.

"I am not lieing, I do not know what you are talking about, I didn't do anything." Harry said in a raised voice of his own.

Uproar in the crowd broke out as many witches and wizards started shouting towards Harry. Most of what was being said couldn't be made out, but the words that were heard were liar and murderer.

Looking around the crowd Harry noticed a few people he recognized. Sitting in the higher part of the courtroom were the people he recognized the most, his friends and family, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Moody, Shackerbolt, McGonagall and the whole Weasley family all sat next to each other, looking at him, but what stood out on their features was the way they were looking at him, which were looks of contempt. Confusing as it was, the sight of them looking at him in such hatred was enough to bring tears to Harry eyes.

Fudge started banging his hammer on his table, trying to bring order to the heated audience. "ORDER!" He shouted, before turning his sights onto Harry again, harbouring a vicious smile. "Then how do you explain your wand being at the site of the crime and that it is your signature which matches the spell used Mr. Potter? Are detectors found that you used the cruciatus curse a number of times, this nor including the imperius and the avada kedavra."

Harry felt like he was choking upon hearing this. "I… I don't know? But I swear… on my mother's grave that I didn't murder anyone… I couldn't, there has to be some kind of mistake." Harry responded, his voice breaking.

Fudge gave a bored sigh. "Swearing isn't enough Mr. Potter; the evidence against you proves that you and only you could have cast the spell since the wand is designated to you only. Even Dumbledore along with other witches and wizards, who will remain unnamed, state that you and only you could have cast the curses with your wand and no one else."

Harry looked up towards where Dumbledore sat, looking at him pleadingly, hoping for his help. Dumbledore just shook his head negatively with a disappointed look on his face and looked away as if ashamed to look him in the eyes.

Silence filled the room until Fudge broke it. "The sentence has been decided." Fudge said, making everyone in the room silent. "Harry James Potter… it is the Wizengamots decision, for the use of underage magic and the murder of three muggles you are hereby sentenced to three life sentences without any chance of parole to Azkaban Prison." Fudges said while banging a hammer on the table to seal the sentence. "Take him away."

With the signal the Dementor who floated by Harry's cage, without touching the cage pulled it towards the entrance to the courtroom.

"I didn't do it, I swear, please believe me." Harry screamed, and then he looked towards Ron and Hermione who had come down from the stands in front of him. "Ron, Hermione you believe me don't you?" He pleaded.

Ron didn't say a word. Hs response to Harry's begging was a fist, which Ron hurled into Harry's gut, getting his fist through an open gab in the cage. Harry coughed up a bit of blood from the unexpected punch, showing a stunned and shocked face. What followed was everyone who walked by in the courtroom taking turns in punishing Harry. Some of the people he recognized, which were students from different years at Hogwarts. Some punched him while others spat and shouted at him.

Through all this Harry looked as his friends just stood and watched. It was then that he came to a stop all of a sudden. Confused at why they had stopped, the answer came when some one came in front him dropping a trunk. Harry's eyes widened when he recognized the trunk as his own.

It was at that point that Dumbledore came into view, with his wand in Hand. With a wordless spell Harry watched as Dumbledore opened his trunk. Inside was the very essence of Harry life. His photo album of his parents that Hagrid gave him in his first year, his Firebolt from his late godfather, his wand and other magical items he collected over the years.

Harry looked from his trunks to Dumbledore, wondering what was going on. Harry's eyes widened when it dawned on him. With a desperate struggle Harry tried to move, but it was a wasted effort as he watches everything that he owned being burned in front of him.

"NO!" Harry shouted, tears flowing down his face at this point like Niagara.

Everyone started cheering again with gleeful looks. Even Ron, who conjured the spell to burn the trunk smirked. Harry just hung his head, defeated. Then he heard a hoot. Looking up again he saw one of the only other people he despised besides Voldermort.

"Well, well Potter."

"Draco." Harry said through gritted teethe.

"Have a nice life in Azkaban. And do go crazy while you are." Draco all but laughed.

Harry was about to retort when he noticed what Draco was holding. It was a cage and inside was his white owl Hedwig, trying desperately to get out to her master.

Draco saw this. "Oh yes I almost forgot!" And with an evil smirk Draco through the cage with Hedwig into the flaming trunk, closing the lid locking Hedwig's fate.

"HEDWIG." Harry shouted, as the Dementor started dragging the cage once more.

_**---------------+---------------**_

**_Present Day..._**

Three years ago that was. As the days passed and as the seasons changed, all Harry could think about was how much longer he had to wait until death took him. It was all he could wish and hope for, which was little. With a tired heart Harry closed his eyes, hoping that a little sleep could bring him some peace. Hopefully the dementors would leave him be for an hour.

---------------+---------------

**AN: This is a reconstructed version of my original chapter I first wrote. I hope you enjoy it. If preferred the original please tell. I might be doing this for every chapter I have done so far. So please R&R.**


	2. Chapt 1 – Guilty until proven Innocent!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making and money or profits of this fanfiction. This is merely a fans imagination gone out of control so please don't sue me.**

_**---------------+---------------**_

**The Black Legacy**

**Chapter 1 – Guilty until proven Innocent!**

It was a beautiful spring morning at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore enjoyed this moment as he walked down one of the many long hallways, taking in the faces of the young wizards and witches as they walked by. It was times like this that Dumbledore remembered why he became a teacher. But such times were never meant to last. Walking down the hall he stopped at the entrance to his office where a stone gargoyle stood.

"Sherbet Lemon" He muttered, which was followed by the gargoyle moving upwards revealing a spiraling stairs.

Walking up the stairs he entered his office. To say his room was balanced and neat was an understatement. Littered throughout the room untidy stacks where hundreds of documents and books on magic. Walking towards his desk he smiles as he is met with the presence of his trusted companion Fawkes perched on his stand.

"Hello old friend." Dumbledore greeted, stroking Fawke's head to which earned him a hum.

Dumbledore moved around his desk, being sure not to knock any documents over, sitting himself down with an exhausted thump on his leather chair. Looking on his desk which was littered with numerous documents, his eyes fell on a copy of the Daily Prophet. Picking it up he started reading.

_Ministry 0 - Death Eaters 29_

_Death reaches the streets of London today, where the twenty-five year old Auror Malcolm Kenshawn lost his life at the hands of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. According to sources, young Malcolm suffered under the Crucio Curse before dieing. Whether it was because of the Crucio Curse that he died or another curse remains to be seen. At the moment the Ministry of Magic is doing all they can do to try and end the killings that have shook the wizarding world, but by the way things are going it won't be too soon._

Yes, exhaustion was what Dumbledore is feeling. Since Harry Potter's sentencing to Azkaban, the situation with Voldermort has become even worse. Like any great strategist, Voldermort took advantage of this. Attacks have been happening more frequently and neither the Ministry or the Order of the Phoenix have made any progress in stopping the killings. It was almost as if Voldermort knew first hand what they were doing before it happened.

"How can things get any worse?"

An echo filled the room as the doors to Dumbledore's office burst open. Dumbledore was on his feet instantly with his wand ready to fight, which he put down when he saw who it was. Walking into the room, adorning brown robes and wearing an insignia of the Order of the Phoenix was the red headed Arthur Weasley, who walked hurriedly towards Dumbledore.

"Ah, Arthur, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to Hogwarts." Dumbledore greeted with a twinkle in his eyes, which vanished when he saw Arhtur's face. "What's the matter Arthur?"

Arthur stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, covered in sweat and panting deeply. The look of horror was apparent on his face as he tried to calm himself. It was like he had seen a ghost or something horrible.

"Dumbledore… I have information… information concerning Potter's trial."

_**---------------+---------------**_

Sitting in his cell Harry did his daily ritual of watching the sun light vanish into the horizon. Being his only means of passing the time he waited, until the sound of one of the guards distracted him by calling his attention.

"Hey boy! Here's your lunch." The guard said contemptibly, then sliding his food on a tray towards Harry from the entrance to his cell.

Harry took the food and looked at it for a second. The food was nothing more then stale bread and some kind of goop which smelled fowl and looked like vomit with chunks. But that didn't stop Harry from eating it. His face showed no indication as he took his first spoonful of the fowl substance, it was almost as if he had lost all sensation in his taste buds long ago. As he finished he slid the tray away from himself and continued to finish where he left off.

"And another day passes." Harry whispered as the sun finally set, leaving the cell room in mild darkness.

Three years and still going Harry thought. Three years since he first came to Azkaban. As he sat, memories of when he came out of the court room on the day of his trial came to mind.

_**-----FLASHBACK-----**_

_Slowly, Harry Potter was lead to the carriage that would take him to Azkaban. The streets were filled with commotion, people shouting towards him as he slowly followed the Dementor in front of him. The people were so worked up that they started throwing things at him. Fruit, bottles and anything else hard enough to leave a dent was hurled at Harry, bruising him and dirtying him. These where the people that looked to him as their savior. Their hope. All of that was gone now. He took one last glance behind himself, at his once be family. If he could he would have tried to ask them to believe his innocence, but it was pointless. All he could see was anger, hatred and disappointment in the eyes of the people he thought would forever be by his side, through thin and thick. _

"_Move it boy!" A guard said angrily, pushing him forward, making Harry fall to his knees._

_His eyes started to tear up as he tried to make the people around him see sense. The hope they would listen to him. _

"_Please, someone believe me? I…"_

_His speech ended as something hard collided with his head, knocking his glasses off and himself to the stone pavement. As he got to his knees he tried searching desperately for his glasses. His moved around the ground until they came in contact with something smooth._

"_Looking for these?" A soft voice asked._

_Looking at the object that his hand was touching Harry saw that it was a shoe. Looking up he saw the blurry vision of someone towering over him. He could make out who it was straight away. It was only when he saw the shape of the persons hair, hair that was bushy, that his eyes became joyful. _

"_Hermione, it's you." He said excitedly. "You'll listen to me won't you? If anyone you…" Harry pleading stopped when he felt the hand of Hermione slapping his face hard. _

_Hermione was seething made. "JUST BE QUIET YOU… YOU MONSTER." She stuttered angrily. "DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME, DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME." Hermione then slapped Harry again, but with more force, knocking him on his back._

_Harry was shocked at the show of anger on Hermione face. The last thing he thought she'd do was slap him. Looking at her blurred image with teary eyes he noticed for the first time that she was clutching something in her hands._

_Hermione saw what he was looking at and smiled evilly. "You see these Harry?" She asked, holding the item out in outstretched hand._

_Harry made out the shape, and saw his glasses folded up in Hermione's hand. Taking this as a gesture to take his glasses back he extended his hand to get them. Before his hand even reached them Hermione dropped them to the ground, and in one motion she stamped her foot down on top of his glasses. _

_For the next minute all that could be heard was the grinding sound of Hermione's shoe, as she dragged her foot into the ground. Harry became even tearier as he watched Hermione take great pleasure in breaking his glasses. When she finished she looked at Harry once more, showing no remorse for what she did. If anything she enjoyed it immensely. Then she walked away, back to Ron and the others._

_Harry didn't bother to follow her movements; he just continued to look at his ruined glasses. Picking up what remained, which was mainly the frame; he clutched it to his chest. The tears had become even worst by now. For the first time ever since he came to the wizarding world he felt alone._

_Coming to his sides the guards picked up the broken boy and roughly dragged him towards the waiting carriage, which had a Dementor waiting inside. _

_Upon seeing the Dementor Harry started struggling to get away, but the guards held on firmly. When they finally got him in they closed the door to the carriage and locking the door to stop Harry from escaping._

_**-----END OF FLASHBACK-----**_

Thinking back to that day, Harry always wondered why they locked the door to the carriage. Was it to stop him from getting away or to stop him from committing suicide at the presence of the Dementor. If it had to be one of them, it would have possibly been the latter. It was his worst fear the Dementor, and the last thing he wanted was to be trapped in a room, or carriage with one for a long time.

Then the screaming started. Throughout the halls and corridors of Azkaban filled with the agonizing screams of the prisoners, meaning that the Dementors where on their daily routine to check on the prisoners. It was a common thing in Azkaban Prison, which occurred mostly at night and sometimes during the day, but only when a new prisoner was being escorted.

It was then that his cell became cold all of a sudden. His eyes widening Harry clawed at the ground as he crawled to the farthest corner of the cell. His breathing turned into quick gasps as the walls of his cell where moisture had gathered began freezing over, spreading to every corner. The air was so cold at the moment that even the air from his lungs turned cold. Harry could hear his heart beating the closer the ice came to him, like some enveloping shadow trying to consume him. His widened as the cell door began to open slowly, making him grovel into the corner, tightly wrapping himself into a ball in the fetal position. When the door finally opened, he saw the Dementor enter. The robes it wore where as black as a shadow and bellowed in an invisible wind. It was frightful sight to see.

Harry tried to huddle even more into the corner. He even considered trying to climb the wall towards the bared window. Anything to get away, but it was a wasted effort as always as he started screaming in unchained agony. He started clawing his face trying to get rid of the feeling of having to relive his worst memories. The screaming was so bad that even the human guards could hear his screaming, all the way from the reception area. Listening to the screaming the guards reveled in delight.

"It looks like you owe me." The guard said to his colleague. "Five galleons."

"Put it on my tab." The other guard said with a grumble. Which vanished instantly as he continued to listen to Harry Potters screams.

_**---------------+---------------**_

It was 2am at 12 Grimmauld Place, and a meeting was underway. Waiting patiently in the large molded living room of Grimmauld, while conversing with one another was every member of the Order of the Phoenix. The room was filled to brim with men and women. On one side of the room sat the whole Weasley family, consisting of Molly, Ron, Fred, George and Ginevra Weasley, who were busying themselves with giving out tea to everyone. Sitting on a couch in the centre of the room was the Transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall, who passed the time talking with the Aurors Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody. And standing away from everyone next to a fireplace, like he was an outsider was the least favorite wizard at Hogwarts Severus Snape. Hermione Granger was also there as one of the newest members along with Ron. To pass the times she just stood passively next Remus Lupin whom was sitting next to her on chair.

'_What is going on?'_ Hermione thought silently, showing mild worry as she waited. Looking around she saw that everyone else showed similar facades.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Remus asked, with a worm voice.

Hermione blinked a couple of times before she turned towards Remus. Time has played well for Remus she thought. His hair was grey around the sides yet he still looked like he could still run for the marathon.

"Just a little worried and curious." Hermione responded.

Remus sighed. "Suspense can do that to you."

Remus couldn't blame Hermione for her worry. He remembered how she acted after Harry's incarceration. In the six months after the trial she was depressed. Wanting to be left alone she went into isolation, not talking to anyone and tending to pass the time reading day and night without sleep. He himself went through a similar experience which he passed through by taking daily strolls in the forbidden forest. Most of everyone who knew Harry and respected him once had gone into a deep depression. Eventually it ended and everyone became happy again and tried to forget.

"But you shouldn't worry yourself too much." Remus smiled.

"Don't tell her that Remus."

Remus and Hermione turned towards the voice that interrupted their conversation, to see Alastor Moody limping towards them, his long brown leather coat flapping behind him making him look like pirate on first glance.

"How are you doing?" Remus greeted.

"As good as anyone with one leg and a one real eye." Alastor joked, making Hermione giggle. "Does anyone know anything?"

Remus and Hermione shook their heads negatively.

"We know as much as you do Alastor." Remus said, earning a frustrated grunt from Moody.

The doors to the living room burst open, gaining the attention of all the members. In the entrance stood Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley, who looked a little worse for wears as they made his way to the centre of the room.

Minerva was the first to stand. "Albus what's the matter?" She asked concernedly.

Dumbledore didn't say a thing at first which made Minerva even more concerned. Dumbledore looked like he had no sleep as shown by the bags under his eyes. Seconds turned into minutes as Dumbledore continued to not say a thing. It was a nudge from Arthur that shook Albus out of his stupor.

"Sorry Minerva!" He responded lowly. Straightening himself up, he addressed the audience. "Information was brought to my attention today… information that when I first heard, disturbed me to my core." Everyone's faces became curious to what Dumbledore was trying to say. "Yesterday at 3pm Arthur here caught a Death Eater." Albus paused. "The Death Eater was Peter Pettigrew."

Remus jsumped out of seat. "Peter? You actually caught him?" He questioned excitedly.

Arthur nodded. "I caught him when I was on one of my raids. Apparently You-Know-Who has become interested in antiques, for I found Peter trying to still an old book."

"Stop reminiscing and get back to what you found Albus." Alastor berated, to which Artur stopped talking and took his cue to move towards his famly.

"Sorry everyone." Albus continued. "When Peter Pettigrew was brought to the Ministry for processing, they questioned him under Veritaserus." Albus paused again and rubbed his head.

Everyone was starting to become worried. What information was so bad that it left Dumbledore speechless?

Sighing Dumbledore decided to just say what he came here to say. "The information he gave under the influence of Veritaserus relates to a murder committed on three muggles to which he and You-Know-Who were involved in." A tear went down his eye. "The muggles names were Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley."

Everyone eyes widened at the mention of those names, for they were the same three muggles who met their end at the hands of the ex-savior Harry Potter. Dumbledore saw this and knew instantly what was about to happen next.

"Before anyone says anything let me…"

"SAY ANYTHING!" Ron said for the first time in a loud voice. His was as red as his hair at that moment. "There no point in saying anything Dumbledore. Everyone already knows that they were Harry relatives."

Hermione came to Ron's side placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Ron." She said calmly.

Ron closed his eyes and took a few breathes. "I'm… I'm sorry Dumbledore. It just gets me worked up when something reminds me of Harry." He said with a sneer, to which everyone could only nod, all except Dumbledore. "But there's a bright side!" Ron said suddenly gaining curious stares from everyone. "If You-Know-Who was involved in the murder of the Dursley's, then this proves that Harry was in league with him."

Everyone started talking at the mention of that. It was the only logical explanation to why Harry killed his relatives.

"He's right!" Snape said, deciding to add his two pence worth. "This can also be used to our advantage, for if he was in league with You-Know-Who, then this would give us enough leverage."

"What are you suggesting Severus?" Remus asked, looking wearily at Snape.

"I suggest that we use him to spy on You-Know-Who, by using his scar as a window."

Murmurs started up again. It was a sound plan in most opinions, for it could give them a foothold in the war. As everyone discussed this, they failed to notice the stream of tears falling down Dumbledore's face. Again, Minerva was the first to notice something was wrong and walked closer to him.

"Albus?" She asked, gaining everyone's attention once more. Something was seriously wrong. "Albus… what is wrong?"

Dumbledore wiped his eyes clean and addressed the audience once again. "It is true that You-Know-Who was part of the reason why the Dursley's where murdered, but…" He paused as the tears came out again.

Minerva was even more scared now. "But what Albus?" Dumbledore didn't respond. "COME ON ALBUS TELL US!"

Looking up into Minerva's eyes and that of everyone else's, he saw the eagerness to know.

Sighing he finally responded. "But You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters where the only ones involved in the murder of the Dursley's… Harry wasn't involved." To this information everyone became confused. So Dumbledore elaborated. "On the day of the Dursley's murder, Harry wasn't the one who caste the spell, he wasn't even their when it happened." Dumblesdore said sadly. "Harry James Potter was innocent."

The whole room erupted at that moment. People began to talk loudly all at once blocking out every other sound out of the room. One half was arguing in denial and another half was too shocked to say anything. It was at that moment that Hermione through up her wand.

"Silencio." She chanted, stopping all sound in the room. When she was sire that everyone was quiet she canceled the spell, and turned back to Dumbledore. "How can this be? The report on the murder of the Durley's showed that it was Harry's wand and signature on the wand."

"There is more to it Miss Granger!" He said sadly. "Harry wand was taken from him that day, where he was given a mild sleeping draft to keep him from intervening… and the most important factor is the signature of the spell matched Harry because You-Know-Who has Harry's blood running through his veins."

All conversation ended. The occupants of the room couldn't believe what they were hearing. Harry was innocent all along, and they condemned him for it to Azkaban Prison. Crys and sobs could be heard all over the room like an empathic wave of emotion.

Hermione was in a state of total depression at hearing this, where she was sobbing hysterically into Ron's chest. She was his best friend and she betrayed him to the gallows. The memory of the day at the trial when he begged her to believe him, and what did she do, she slapped him and broke his glasses.

Ron was in a similar state. He was also Harry best friend. His first friend who has been with him on all his adventures since year one. And what did he do in the end, he through friendship aside testified against Harry, and worse he burned his possessions, the only link to his past into dust.

"What do we do now Albus?" Minerva said with a sniff. Being the head for his house during his years at Hogwarts she never really condoned his behavior, but she believed in him when he was truthful. But the one time she thought he was lying, she finds that he was telling the truth all along.

Dumbledore was still in a state of monotone before he answered. "Right now the Ministry is on the process of getting Harry out of Azkaban… but I think he should be brought to Hogwarts immediately, and then Madam Pomfrey can look him over."

The meeting at that point ended. Everyone began to disperse from the room immediately, too upset and ashamed at what has transpired. The one person who remained in the living room was Remus Lupin, who looked like a he was hit very hard with a bat.

"What have I done?" He whispered with shamed tears.

_**---------------+---------------**_

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter. The truth is out and now everyone knows it. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapt 2 – Harry’s Refusal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making and money or profits of this fanfiction. This is merely a fans imagination gone out of control so please don't sue me.**

_**---------------+---------------**_

**The Black Legacy**

**Chapter 2 – Harry's Refusal**

Harry's eyes snapped open the moment the doors to his cell started opening. His first thought was that it was the Dementors again, as he crawled away to the corner again in the same fashion as before. It was only when the doors opened fully that he saw that he was mistaken, and relaxed. Standing in the doorway was the least threatening thing in Azkaban, the guards.

"Well looky here Rev!" The guard said behind himself. "Harry is still awake after the Dementors had their fun with him."

Another guard came walking in next to the first, looking very smug as he saw the state of Harry. The double chin the guard had practically rippled on his face every time he moved or changed expressions.

"I guess we will need to fill in for them then. We get extra from the Minister for doing this service, and you know how he hates a job half done."

Harry didn't even flinch an eye to the meaning behind the guard's words, for he knew what was going to happen next and the truth was, he welcomed it. The beatings that the guards dished out to the prisoners was always a welcomed experience, since every time the Dementors did what they did they would suck away every sensation from your body, making the victim feel as if he wasn't alive anymore.

It must have been over a year since he started giving in Harry thought. It was the only true feeling of existence he could get after the Dementors daily routine. One thing that Harry did know, which wasn't unexpected was that he would receive far harsher treatments then the rest of the prisoners, extending from the regular beating to masochistic torture. Compliments of Minister fudge without a doubt he thought.

"Alright let's get this over with. Bring in the Quas-Kal Serum." The guard said, and then in an unexpected move, if not so unexpected the gaurd kicked Harry in his gut, knocking the air from his lungs.

What followed was a tirade of punches and kicks and in some instances the guard using a club, which left Harry bruised and beaten and bleeding in a couple of places. This continued for about five minutes until the other guard came back, holding a vile with a purple clear substance.

Grabbing Harry by the back of his head he forced Harry to crane his neck back, and using his other hand he forced Harry mouth open. It was then that the guard with the vile poured the purple substance down his throat, to which the guard holding him forced him to swallow.

"Sweat dreams boy." The guard chanted, hitting him one last time for measure.

As Harry slid down the wall, a familiar sensation took over him. All around, reality began to shift and twist in a shadowy mist like movement. A sense of vertigo similar to the effect of the Dementors took him, disorientating him as everything began to come into place. And his eyes widened as everything took shape.

'No… no not this!'

What took shape was a room, a room that he recognized instantly. In the centre of the room was a crib but that wasn't where Harry's attention was focused. On the floor at the foot of the crib was a body if a women laying facedown. He couldn't see her face, but then again he didn't have to for her red hair was giveaway. It was his worst memory and worst fear. The dead body of his mother.

All Harry could do was scream.

_**---------------+---------------**_

Meanwhile, outside the gates of Azkaban Prison a carriage had just landed on the rain drenched ground. Two figures came walking out of the carriage doors the momrnt they where settled on the ground, covered in black robes with hoods. The two figures walked quickly towards the gates of Azkaban, where waiting at the door was a guard, who greeted their arrival.

"Welcome sirs to Azkaban Prison." He said almost friendly like. "My name is Aden and may I ask what brings you to…" His speech was cut short as the two figures lowered the hoods. "Oh I am so sorry Professor Dumbledore sir… and Professor Lupin. I didn't known it was you."

Dumbledore just waved his hands. "No need to be sorry, if you would be so kind could you peace open the gate."

Nodding quickly the guard, using his wand and without words opened the gate into Azkaban Prison. "May your stay at Azkaban Prison be a good one." The guard said cheerfully, not realizing the irony of telling someone to enjoy themselves at a prison.

Taking this invitation, Dumbledore with Remus walked through the gate. Where they entered into was a open area. On one side of the area was a large seating area made of wood. The face Remus showed scepticism for why there were seats, which he received his answer to when he saw what was placed in the centre of the area, a guillotine.

"I felt the same way Remus when I first saw it." Dumbledore interrupted. "But I wouldn't worry; it has been inactive since the days of the Founders of Hogwarts." He said reassuringly.

Remus nodded and continued along the path. They entered into a door located opposite the gate which led into a long stone corridor, illuminated by torches lining the wall. They walked down the corridor until they found what they were looking for, the processing area for new prisoners.

The processing was a wide room and was far cleaner then the corridor and decorated in a similar way to the great hall at Hogwarts. Banners with the Azkaban insignia hung from the walls in dull grey colours as they blew in an invisible wind.

Ignoring the sight, both Dumbledore and Remus make their way forward, towards the far end of the room where a table stood and a man sat. The man stood when he was alerted to Dumbledore and Remus's presence.

"Well, well, well! Dumbledore." The guard said excitedly. "I never thought I'd see ya in this place again?"

Dumbledores eyes lowered when guard said that. It was a memory that played hard on his heart since he discovered Harry's innocence.

_**-----FLASHBACK-----**_

_Dumbledore slowly counted in his head the passing seconds. It has been a week since Harry Potter's trial by the Wizengamot and he still couldn't believe it, even though he knew in his heart that it had to be true. Straight after the trial, other matters were brought into account concerning Harry, which needed to be discussed. That is what Dumbledore was doing now; he was on his way to the place that Harry would be calling home for then next twenty years, Azkaban Prison._

_Dumbledore was walking down a dingy long stone dungeon hallway. It was dimly lit and gave the impression of the typical medieval atmosphere. Being a Prison that has existed since the time of the Founders, one couldn't argue that the architect took great length to make this place impenetrable. While thinking of this, Dumbledore searched the number cell doors that lined both sides of the hall. He continued to walk until he found what he was looking for._

"_Cell 374." He muttered._

"_I see you have found it!"_

_Dumbledore turned to see a guard walking up to him, the sound of keys rattling on his hip._

"_It was a rather long journey." Dumbledore responded evenly._

_The guard nodded and moved towards the cell door. Going to his hip he pulled of a ring of rusty looking keys, which he began looking through. Dumbledore watched this, and expected that Harry's cell key would be a rusty one, but he was surprised when key the guard pulled of was a brand knew key, which looked to be made out of a jewel._

"_That's an odd key." Dumbledore said curiously._

_The guard didn't even look up. "It's a special key, specially made for our new addition here." Dumbledore look sceptical. "The keys carved from an ambient crystal, and has been imbued with the Grav An spell."_

_Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "Impressive. It is a good idea to put an energy nullifying spell around the cell, especially for someone of Potter's gifts."_

_The conversation ended as the guard put the key into the key hole and turned. As the doors opened, Dumbledore got his first glimpse of the cell. He had never really been in the cells of Azkaban, but he could guess what they looked like, and his guess hit the mark. The cell was just as dingy as the halls. Stone grey with moisture that never seemed to let up, with moss growing on it. The only sign of the outside came from the bared window near the ceiling, which was put that high with the purpose to stop prisoners from trying to find away out._

"_Dumbledore?" Said a rough voice._

_Dumbledore shook from his thoughts at the sound of his name. His eyes focused on the one responsible, the person he came to see, who was sitting against the cell wall, wearing the standard prisoner clothes of Azkaban with head downcast and hair covering his eyes. _

"_Harry." Dumbledore said mutually, while walking into the cell, with the guard waiting outside just encase something happened._

"_I didn't know that we were back on first name basis." Harry asked rhetorically, his voice sounding rough. "You will address me as Mr. Potter."_

_A grim look fell on Dumbledore's face. It has only been a week and Harry sounded like he has been here for years he thought._

"_Har… Mr. Potter." Dumbledore corrected, even though it sounded weird. "I wish to ask you some questions."_

_Harry remained silent, not even bothering to look up._

"_It relates to the death of Cedric." Dumbledore said, getting to point and getting the desired effect from Harry, as he lifts his head._

_Dumbledore's eyes dilated for second when he saw Harry face. Whatever happened in the week left Harry with more bruises then when the crowd started throwing stuff at him in anger. Even his eyes looked gloomed. Dumbledore didn't feel any sympathy, as shocking as it sounds. In the end, all he felt and thought for the boy was that it was a waste._

"_The Ministry has begun an investigation into his death… they think you are responsible."_

_Harry instantly tried getting up, but it was slow and sluggish. "What are you talking about? You know perfectly well that I…"_

"_I know perfectly well what you are capable of Harry; your trial showed us that." Dumbledore cut in. "It came to the attention of the Wizengamot right after you were taken away."_

_Harry's eyes narrowed. "The Wizengamot are all bent, and my trial was sham. It was totally one sided. I insisted that you test me with the Veritaserum, but you didn't. I didn't have a chance in hell in saving myself from the lies."_

"_It wouldn't of worked, as did our attempts to read your memories. For some reason they wouldn't work on you. Besides, there was already enough evidence against you." Dumbledore explained in a matter of fact tone._

_Harry just shook his head. "You still didn't try, you as well as the rest of the wizarding world owed me that much."_

_For a minute Dumbledore remained silent. What Harry said made a lot of sense. He along with the rest of the wizarding world did owe Harry for his sacrifices, but in the end that didn't void out the fact that he was a murderer._

"_Mr. Potter, I came here hoping that you might confess to your crimes. And if you do this maybe we can have you moved somewhere else… somewhere safe." Harry looked him in the eyes suspiciously. "Even if you are a criminal you are still a threat to Voldermort's palns. In the end you are the only person who can defeat him."_

_Harry laughed at that, the truth finally coming out. "So that is why you're here! The Ministry didn't send you at all, you just want to use me… use me as a weapon to be exploited."_

"_Lives are at stake. If you don't fight then it will mean the end for the wizarding world as we know it." Dumbledore insisted._

_Silence filled the cell once again, neither Harry nor Dumbledore saying anything. Harry back was turned as he thought deeply about the situation. Dumbledore waited silently, the twinkle in his eye showing with the thought that he has convinced Harry. After a while Harry finally turned around, and Dumbledore's twinkle vanished as he saw Harry sinuous smile._

"_I won't do it; I won't fight your war or your misunderstood mistake!" Was his simple answer._

_Dumbledore was gob smacked. "Harry I must insist…" _

"_I SAID DON'T EVER CALL ME BY MY NAME!" Harry shouted, and then taking deep breathes he calmed himself down. "I will not be a pawn for the Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry or anyone. I'd rather die then help those who turned on me."_

"_This isn't about your friends; it's about the future of the wizarding world."_

"_Correction, it's about me, it has always been about me." Harry paused. "When I defeated Voldermort the first time, everyone was happy, they'd talk about how I triumphed over evil at the age of one and how I saved them… but that is where it all became overrated." Harry saw Dumbledore's confusion. "The fame everyone placed on me made me into some kind of icon, some saviour who liberated them from evil. My life as I know it was set before I was even able to form words, and it's because of that, that everyone turns to me, expects me…" Harry paused while giving Dumbledore a glare. "… and forces me fight… and why?" _

_Dumbledore looked older then he was for that moment. "Because you are the only one who can." He answered._

"_WRONG!" Harry shouted. "It's because I have no freedom… I was not anyone's saviour; I was made into one… I have no freewill, and now that I am in here it has become absolute." Harry sighed._

_Dumbledore couldn't respond at all to Harry defiant speech. As much as he wished to try and convince him it would have been pointless. With nothing else to say on the matter he turned to leave._

"_Dumbledore?" Harry called, making the said person turn around. "Eventually the truth will come out and when it does… you will see the folly of your mistakes, you and all those who wronged me, so don't expect anything from me when things come tumbling down." Harry gave a small laugh. "Know this… that all the pain I experience here won't be forgotten." _

_**-----END OF FLASHBACK-----**_

"Sir Dumbledore, are you okay?"

Dumbledores eyes blinked a few times as he came back to reality. Looking around the room, he remembered where he was. He must have been so deep in thought that he forgot that the guard was waiting he thought.

"Sorry, I must have lost focus there Mr.?"

"Daven Rev." The guard responded proudly while puffing his chest.

"Mr. Rev, the reason we are here is in regards to Harry Potter."

The look on the guards face instantly changed to one of anger at the mention of that name. "Oh yes, that one. I take it that you're here for some questioning?"

Both Remus and Dumbledore nodded. "Something has happened that involves young Harry."

The guard looked at Dumbledore suspiciously as if trying to read him. "Sure follow me, but to tell you the truth, I don't think you'll get much out of him."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"After three years in Azkaban with the Dementors, Harry has become let's say… a few dragon eggs short of a nest." The guard said in attempted humour.

Remus and Dumbledore looked at each other worriedly at the mention of Harry's condition. With this in mind they made haste towards Harry cell, at 374.

_**---------------+---------------**_

**AN: This is just the draft/beta version that I will rewrite later, so it is only temporary. So R&R while it is up.**


	4. Chapt 3 – Leaving Azkaban

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making and money or profits of this fanfiction. This is merely a fans imagination gone out of control so please don't sue me.**

_**---------------+---------------**_

**The Black Legacy**

**Chapter 3 – Leaving Azkaban**

"_**Harry."**_

Harry eyes instantly snapped open, his body lurching upward into a right angle. He started gasping for air as if his lungs were void of oxygen. Looking around himself he took in his surroundings, his emerald green eyes moving from left to right.

"Where am I?" He said with a ruff voice, while straining to stand. The years in Azkaban playing on his body as the malnourishment affected him.

It looked like he was still in Azkaban but things looked different. It was like a realm of shadow, where everything was but silhouettes of itself. Everything looked distorted and out of place, even the bared window was bent at an awkward angle.

Getting up on his feet Harry walked over towards his barred door. His eyes widened a little as the door opened by itself.

"Who's there?" He said in a raspy voice, emphasising how years of not talking affected him.

Harry question fell on silence. Though it wasn't weird for a door to open by itself in the wizarding world, you never know what lay beyond any door. So with steady steps Harry made his way through the cell the door into the dingy hallway of Azkaban, which was in a similar state of effect as the cell.

It was years since he saw the halls, the only time being when he was being escorted here on his first day after his trial. It was just as he remembered it he thought, except for the distortion around the walls.

"_**HaHaHaarry!"**_

Harry turned instantly to the voice calling his name, but by doing so caused himself some pain. Holding his side protectively he searched the hall. After a minute of looking down the hall for any movement, he finalized that there was no one else here, but then that he noticed for the first time that he couldn't hear anyone either. There was no screaming or echoes of the other prisoners. Even the guards were missing.

"What is happening?"

"_**You are finally awake."**_

Harry head snapped in all directions to the sound of the voice. "Who's there?"

"**_Never has a flesh and blood being made it to our realm and still maintained their form!"_** A deep ancient voice said.

"**_We have many names, as we have many voices."_** Another voice said cryptically.

Harry continued to look around the room for the owner of the voices, and not coming up with anything. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, as the room distortion made it impossible to see anything. The voice itself was like hearing one voice over another, which scared him a little.

'_What is that supposed to mean?'_ Harry thought in annoyance.

"**_It means that we are more then one Harry James Potter."_**

Harry's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" He asked curiously, wondering at the same time how they knew what he was thinking.

"_**We know many things, just like we know that you defeated Voldermort and that you were sent to Azkaban Prison for the murder of your relatives."**_

"I DIDN'T MURDER ANYONE!" Harry voice echoed.

"**Indeed you didn't! However the rest of the world, your friends and family didn't look at it that way."**

Harry eyebrow rose. "Who are you?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"_**As I said, we have many names! Names that will be revealed to you at a later time. What we can tell you though is right now, you are experiencing is what is commonly known as an out of body experience."**_

Harry eyes widened. "What has happened? Am I dead?"

"**_Not in so many words… you are still alive from what we could tell because you still have a fair form here." _**

"What do you mean?"

"_**All will be revealed to you in due time."**_

The questioning ended, as Harry grabbed his head in agony. A screaming sensation similar to when the Dementors attacked him was all he could feel. And in that moment all went dark, as colours and shapes vaporised like ash in the wind.

_**---------------+---------------**_

Remus was sweating all over his brow. The journey to Harry's cell was getting closer by the minute, which didn't help how he felt. The question running through his mind was what he would do the instant he entered to see Harry. In the three years since the trial, he never even bothered to visit, to see how Harry was doing. Admittedly and inwardly he was afraid, afraid that if he was even within a foot of Harry presence he would do something to cause Harry pain. But circumstances have changed, and now he regrets everything he has ever thought or said concerning his best friends son.

"We are almost there Remus." Dumbledore voice echoed. His face was just as down at the moment as Remus's.

The walk came to a stop. After taking a few more turns and detours through the dank archways of Azkaban lower levels, Dumbledore and Remus found themselves in front of a door, with a the numbers 3-7-4 marked on a rusty sign above it.

Dumbledore watched as the guard brought out a very familiar key from three years ago. By the looks of it Dumbledore could tell that the key lost none of its colour, as it was just as new as the day he last saw it.

The door began to unlock. As it unlocked the guard took his queue by the door.

"I will wait here, if anything happens just shout." The guard said.

Both Dumbledore and Remus gave silent gulps as they began to open the door. The first thought on Dumbledore's mind as he entered was things had definitely changed. Azkaban cells always had a reputation for being dirty, but what he was seeing was a whole new definition of dirty. Filth littered the floors and a fowl aroma floated in the air making anyone who entered cover their noses. Even more peculiar was the walls, which had writings coloured all around. On close inspection Dumbledore's eyes widened, for he realized that the writing were not of ink, but of blood.

"Dear Merlin!" He muttered, as he looked from left to right.

Remus was shaking from the sight of the blood. Because of his Werewolf side, he could instantly tell it was blood, but that was not what made him shake. With his sense of smell he could tell a lot from blood. What he got from this blood could only be described as pain and agony.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Remus, noticing that he could not see Harry. Even with his night vision he couldn't tell anything apart in the cell, and his sense of smell didn't help with the stench and blood.

"_Lumos."_ Dumbledore muttered, creating light from the tip of his wand enlightening the room. Looking around things became even more apparent. The writing on the walls were unlike anything he has ever seen. Symbols representing spirals and eyes covered every inch of the wall, with runic symbols written in anagramic forms.

"What is this Dumbledore?" Remus asked looking frightening at the symbols.

Dumbledore didn't answer. His attention was focused elsewhere. Turning to where he was looking, Remus saw what he was looking at and his eyes widened. Sitting in the far corner of the cell was a pile of dirty rags, but on inspection they were covering something. Walking up to it slowly Remus kneeled down in front of it. Hands shaking and anxiety sparking in his body Remus grabbed a part of the dirty rags, lifting it. What met his eyes made tears fall, for he was met with the face of Harry, whose body was scrunched up in a fetul position.

"Dumbledore, here!" Remus all but shouted, causing Dumbledore to move quickly towards him.

Dumbledore's heart sunk upon seeing Harry. Never in his life had he seen such a sight, and the worse thing is that he was responsible, like Sirius Black before him. Kneeling down he began to remove some of the dirty rags which served as a blanket, putting it to one side. He had to fight himself to keep his eyes from shedding tears at that moment as he looked Harry over.

"How is he?" Remus asked, sniffing now and again.

Dumbledore could only sympathies with Remus and not to long after him, started to cry through his inspection of Harry condition. Like before he has never seen anything like what he was seeing on Harry. Though malnourished and dirty from years of being in a cell, he saw a few things that were not there before his trial. His body was overly bruised; many of them old while others were fresh, leading him ask inwardly what was going on in Azkaban. The worse of them had to be the scars he had, which covered many random areas of his body, back to front. That was not the worse of it. On his chest, for the entire world to see was a mark, a brand burned into his flesh in the shape of the symbol which represented _traitor_.

"Dumbledore?" Remus said while noticing the mark. "We have to get him out now Dumbledore." Remus's voice blared.

"Right Remus." Dumbledore nodded. Using the levitation spell, Dumbledore lifted Harry body carefully of the cell floor, being careful not to do anything that could further injure Harry. Having a hold of him, he began to leave the cell.

Remus followed behind, moving in slow strides. The look on his face showed for the first time in years, the error of his ways. Thoughts on what he was going to do was all he could think about. What will he say to Harry when he recovers?

"I CAN'T DO THAT DUMBDORE!"

Remus looked up from the floor upon hearing the loud voice shout. The guard who was keeping watch on the cell was on the verge of blowing steam as he was talking to Dumbledore in a heated discussion.

"He needs immediate medical help Mr. Rev. I explained to you already that new evidence has been discovered involving the murder of Harry's relatives, and Harry was not the one who committed the crimes." Dumbledore explained the guard. "I know that this puts you in a difficult situation, being a guard for a prison run by the Ministry, but by the time we have explained all the details to you the Ministry would already have rectified Harry's innocence and be here to release him. So we need to get him to a medical facility quickly."

The guard Rev looked defiant and stood his ground between Dumbledore and the exit of the cell. "I am sorry Dumbledore sir, but I just can't do it."

Dumbledore wouldn't give up. Sighing he turned to look at Harry, who he had place gently on the floor. "Look at him!" He said, indicating to the guard to look at Harry. "Look at the state of his body. If we leave like this any longer he might not last the night and then it would be too late."

The guard looked at Harry, his eyes turning to worry at the state of his body. His heart beat quickened even if it didn't show on his outside appearance.

"Please Mr. Rev… let us take him now?" Dumbledore asked in a voice close to a whisper. "Because if you do not allow us, you will find that you and the rest of the prisoners of this prison will have a lot in common, by the time everyone finds out how you contributed to Harry's current state." Dumbledore's voice rang with malice.

At the mention of this, the gaurds eyes widened with extreme worry. How did he know was all he could think, Rev's heart gained speed to the beat, and in a silent gesture he nodded, moving out of Dumbledore's way.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said, lifting Harry up once again and continuing on his way out of Azkaban.

As they made it through the halls to the outside gates, they made their journey towards the carriage that brought them here.

_**---------------+---------------**_

Deep with in a dark hallway a man wearing a dark cloak walked briskly, but with haste. His face was covered by the shadow created by his hood as he walked, but it was obvious that he was frowning.

Making his way to the end of the hall he confronted a pair of large oak doors, with the engraving of a snake on them, where he waited patiently.

"Enter!" A voice shouted.

On invitation the man entered through the doors. The room he came into was a large lavished room, decorated in aristocratic carpet and furniture. Paintings hung on the walls of people wearing old Victorian clothing of the rich days of old. All around the room were a number of men and women talking, dressed in dark robes, but with their hoods down for every one to see.

The mans breathing became haggard as he made his way to the end of the room, where sitting on his throne was the one man he feared, if not everyone feared above all others in the wizarding world, Lord Voldermort. Everyone in the room, the Death Eaters of Voldermort, stopped their conversations upon noticing his presence.

Standing in front of his lord, the kneeled. "My Lord." He said while kissing the hem of Voldermort's dark robe.

"What news do you bring of Wormtail's mission?" Voldermort voice hissed, making everyone in the room look on with fear.

The man could feel his lord's eyes on him. He didn't even have to look to know he was sneering at him.

"My lord, I went to the location you sent Wormtail to. The whole area was occupied by a group of Aurors." His breathing started becoming deep with each breath. "It wasn't good! Wormtails mission was a failure, and the book you wanted was taken by the Ministry."

Voldermort's eyes turned into slits, his eyes glowering red in anger. Standing from his throne, pulling out his yew wand he took one step forward, making his loyal follower look up only for a moment. This was a big mistake!

_"CRUCIO!"_ Voldermort's voice echoed.

The curse struck the man with malicious force so great that it caused him to bend his back so far that it strained to break. His screams filled the room, his pain evident to everyone who just watched the scene play out. Among these people was Bellatrix Lestrange who smiled gleefully and with an almost hypnotized look in her eyes. Another was Lucius Malfoy, who held passive look on his face, showing no emotion to the pain the man was experiencing.

The screams ended with Voldermort releasing the curse. Disorientated and in pain the man crawled away backwards, being sure not to turn from his master, unless he wants to feel another session of pain.

"Damn Ministry!" Voldermort hissed. "I must have that book."

"If I may my lord?" A Death Eater who was obviously new to the group piped up. "What is the significance of this book?"

Voldermort turned to the new Death Eater, but he didn't answer his question. Instead he curded him with the Crucio curse also.

"That is none of your concern." Voldermort replied, while continuing the curse.

When he was finished he sat back down on his throne, looking over at his fellow followers.

"I can not stress to you pathetic beings how important that book is. For that reason I want thirty of you to go and retrieve that book, do what you must to get it, but I warn you, if you return empty handed…" Voldermort trailed off, not needing to finish.

The Death Eaters understood well what he was implying, and like lightening fast shadows, all of them trailed out the room, till only Bellatrix and Lucius were left in Voldermort's presence.

"Bellatrix, what have you uncovered on your mission?" Voldermort said a little more calmly.

"Nothing thus far my lord, all we need to do now his wait for the will-reading of my late cousin. My sister says that the information we seek is within the Black Family Vaults."

Vodlermort smiled evilly at this. "That is good, you have done well Bella." He then smiled viscously. _"CRUCIO!"_

Bellatrix fell to the curse, but only to her knees. She didn't scream either, only whimpered through closed lips. When Voldermort released her from the curse, she got up instantly, showing no sign that the curse affected her.

"When the time comes Lucius, use your wife to gt us the information I seek." Voldermort commanded, earning a nod from Lucius.

"Yes my lord."

All conversations ended as Voldermort ordered his to trusted subordinates to leave and get on with their missions. After bowing, both Bellatrix and Lucius left the room, leaving Voldermort to his own thoughts.

_'Soon…very soon!"_

_**---------------+---------------**_

**AN: Sorry for the lateness of this update. I am thankful for how much everyone demanded that I update and will try with all my will to uphold this honor. In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So R&R for me please.**


	5. Chapt 4 – Tattered dreams!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making and money or profits of this fanfiction. This is merely a fans imagination gone out of control so please don't sue me.**

_**---------------+---------------**_

**The Black Legacy**

**Chapter 4 – Tattered dreams!**

It was near ten in the afternoon at Hogwarts. The sun was getting close to the horizon turning the sky into a tinge of yellow orange marking the end of a day. At this moment Madame Pomfrey was going through her medical cabinet, doing her daily ritual of checking her supplies so that she could be ready, for when a situation which requires her expertise would arise.

"It looks like I need more Blood-Replenishing Potion." She said, as she continued to move from one shelf to another in the cabinet, checking the vials of transparent liquids.

The day was just as ordinary as all the other days she thought. Apart from the Death Eater attacks things at Hogwarts have been peaceful, which suited her just fine. It was only when she heard the doors to the infirmary bursting open did she stop what she was doing, and inwardly think there goes a peaceful, day and walked out of her medicine storage room to see what was going on.

As she came into the infirmary area, her eyes met those of Dumbledore. "Dumbledore? What brings you here?"

Dumbledore's face remained passive and blank, as he pointed behind Pomfrey. What she saw as she turned around not only shocked her, but made her blood boil to the point of rupturing.

"Remus? What… what is that monster doing here?" She all but seethed through her gritted teeth, pointing at Lupin, who was at the moment carrying an unconscious Harry Potter with a levitation charm.

Before Dumbledore could stop her, Pomfrey ran the distance between her and Harry and pushed Lupin to the ground, with a great show of strength that would have impressed both Dumbledore and Lupin. The result was that the levitation charm fell, letting Harry fall hard on the grey stone floor of the infirmary.

Worry set on Lupin's face. From the moment Harry hit the floor he heard the sound of bone hitting stone. "POMFREY YOU FOOL!" He shouted, crawling quickly to Harry's aid.

"What do you mean?" Pomfrey skeptically asked which was a mixture and silent shock and anger at being called a fool. "Don't you know who you are carrying there?"

Dumbledore walked next to Lupin, kneeling to check Harry himself. "Come now Remus; let's get Harry on a bed quickly." He said, turning his attention back to Madame Pomfrey who at this point had a look of awe on her face. He would need to explain this situation to her gently he thought.

"Albus… what is going on here?" She asked once again, this time in a more calmer voice.

"… Poppy… circumstances of great importance… important and damaging have come to our attention a day ago." Dumbledore said with an even voice.

Pomfrey looked confused. "What are you talking about? And stop talking in riddles and cryptic tenses and just explain it me." She demanded.

Dumbledore sighed. "To put it shortly Poppy… young Harry here." He said indicating to Harry, who Lupin at the moment was placing a blanket over. "Is innocent."

That answer had an almost instant affect on Pomfrey, who looked even more confused then moments ago, as she looked skeptically at Dumbledore. "What do mean? The verdict on Potter was that he was guilty of murder. And I tell you now Albus, that I will not be harboring fugitives in my wing. Not now and not ever!"

Dumbledore sighed once again. He knew this was going to be difficult for Pomfrey. "Believe me Poppy, if I ever found that we had a fugitive in the school I would make sure they were gone before the end of the day… but Harry is not a fugitive and he did not murder anyone."

Pomfrey's eyes dilated a little as they widened. "Explain?" Pomfrey nervously asked.

Taking a seat on one of the beds in the infirmary with Pomfrey sitting opposite him on another bed, Dumbledore told the story of the past day to her, not leaving out a single detail. At the end of the story Madame Pomfrey was a for lack of a better word completely and utterly gutted, but worst of all in a state of shocked depression.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore said, trying to get Pomfrey to respond. "Are you okay?" He asked redundantly, and inwardly smacking himself for such a stupid question.

"I… I need to get to work." She answered, while lifting herself of the bed and walking in small slow steps to Harry's side, where she took her queue in looking him over. "Remus, could you help me with Harry's clothing." She asked shakily.

Lupin looked wearily for a moment, but in the end he complied. Getting the blanket of Harry, he began to remove Harry tattered clothing, doing one bit at a time, starting with the shirt. Pomfrey reaction made her eyes widen and her hand instinctively cover her mouth, on sight of Harry bare chest.

"Remus… his chest! The scars! Who would do this?" She said through her hands which left her voice muffled, but not enough so no one could hear what she said.

Lupin had to strain not breakdown now and there. "Who wouldn't Pomfrey?" He said rhetorically. "Who wouldn't punish the so called traitor of the wizarding world?" His eyes became feral. "The traitor of hope." He began shake uncontrollably. "The-Boy-Who-Betrayed," He began to cry into his arm. "The Apprentice of Voldermort."

Pomfrey flinched at the mention of You-Know-Who's name, but in the end he was right. Who wouldn't want to hurt young Harry? She was just as willing to inflict pain on Harry a few moments ago just as the rest of the wizarding world did three years ago. She may not have been at the court when Harry was condemned, but she was just as responsible as anyone else she thought.

Not wanting to think any more on it, she continued to look over Harry, doing a vital and physical examination. A few stray tears fell through her eyes as she eyed the many scars on his chest. Her hand lingered for moment over the brand on his chest. She knew what that symbol meant even before she saw it.

"What have you uncovered Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, coming to the end of the bed.

"It doesn't look good Albus. His body is not in a right state at the moment." She sniffed, to which Dumbledore handed handed her a hanky to blow on. "Thank you." She then blew her nose. "He is extremely malnourished, caused by a lack of food and vitamins essential to his system. He is bruised all over, which look to be inflicted by an outside cause." She paused for a moment, in order to compose herself before continuing. "The affect to his mind I can not say, until he wakes up. We must be prepared to restrain him, for his mind may be out of balance."

"You mean crazy Pomfrey!" Lupin piped in. "Don't sugarcoat the truth to make it lighter then it really is."

"Now, now Remus, there is no need to be angry. Poppy knows what to expect and what we call it won't make a difference to what it is." Dumbledore said, trying to calm the werewolf.

Remus snorted. "There is plenty of reason to be angry professor, and I think when the time comes we should be ready to face the consequences, for I guarantee you, none of us will be walking away from this without feeling some pain. Whether it is physical or mental is up to Harry to decide."

Pomfrey sighed and continued where she left off. "That is not all I found." She said drawing Dumbledore and Lupin's attention. "When I ran a scan on his blood system I found that he had nightshade extract, mixed with spider silk and sulphurous ash in him." Dumbledore looked worried at the mention of these three items. "I am not a potions master, but if I am not mistaken, nightshade is a poisonous plant and is mainly used in potions which cause illusions."

"It is." Dumbledore paused for a second. "The three items are reagents which are used in all potions linked to creating illusions. To be sure on what potion was used we will need to ask Severus."

With that in mind, Dumbledore left the infirmary to go find Snape.

---------------+---------------

It was night at the burrow, and the Weasley family were still up. The last twenty-four hours has been a nightmare for all the family, a nightmare which none of them thought they would ever awake from.

Molly, to pass the time and to distract her mind, resorted to cooking for the whole day, hoping to keep her mind from the truth of yesterday. The rest of the Weasley family sat in the living room, reflecting, but unlike Molly they did not hide the pain they were feeling.

"Hey dad." Fred piped up. "What do you think is going to happen once Harry gets back on his feet?"

Arthur looked at his son sadly. "I don't know Fred..." Arthur put his head in his palms. "…I just don't know."

"I'll tell what he is going to do!" Ron voice echoed, gaining the attention of everyone, including Molly who dragged herself away from her stove. "He'll want revenge, because if I was accused of something I didn't do that is what I would do."

The room was silent for a moment. Harry would never do that was the first thing on everyones minds, he was too kind and too gentle. But as it sank in, they could not help but agree with Ron's words.

Ginny, who was sitting by the window began crying, and was about to run out until George jumped up towards her and wrapped her in a caring hug. After few seconds of struggling she fell into his hug and cried into his shoulder.

Everyone jumped as the fireplace lit suddenly, which signaled that someone was flooing them. They were introduced to the face of Remus Lupin, who held a sad façade.

"Hello Arthur. I am sorry to floo you at this hour but I thought I would tell you the latest." Remus said.

Arthur just nodded and unlocked the defenses on the floo network, which allowed Remus to enter the Burrow. As Remus came though he greeted everyone.

As he looked at everyone he saw the sadness. He was considering on leaving the news for a later time but knew by the way they were now that no amount of time would make them feel worse then they already were.

Arthur stood from his seat and looked at Remus. "How is he Remus?"

Everyone in the room, all the Weasley children and Molly looked at Arthur, then Remus. Remus looked at each of them, taking a deep breath he began to speaking.

"Where to begin Arthur."

"Start with Harry." Arthur suggested.

"At this moment Harry is at Hogwarts under Pomfrey's care right now." Remus paused, considering whether to tell them about Harry's condition. "Maybe you should send the kids up stairs Arthur."

"I am not going up stairs." Ginny said in a raised voice. She was followed instantly by her brothers. "We all have a right to know about Harry, the good and the bad, we can handle it."

Remus nodded sadly. "I hope so Ginny." He responded, and then continued. "To put it bluntly Harry is in bad shape. We don't know what is mind is like, only until he wakes up will we know if he is sane o not." Molly gasped while the George and Fred closed their eyes at the same time. "His body on the other hand is in a need of total repair and replenishing. He is extremely malnourished to the point of near death; he has many scars on his body and possibly broken bones." Remus finished.

"There is something you're not telling us." Arthur said gaining surprised looked from Remus.

Remus just nodded. "There are two things…no… three things in fact." He paused for moment to reflect quickly. "When Pomfrey scanned Harry he showed signs that he was given a potion to induce illusions. We're looking into what potion and who it was that gave it to him. In his cell there was some strange marking all over the walls made by Harry… it was his blood that was used." Molly almost broke down from hearing that. "We are also looking into what those marking mean." Remus paused for the last time. "Lastly… it appears that someone intestinally branded Harry with a symbol which represents traitor."

Remus waited, giving the Weasley family time for the information to sink in. He could not blame them for the states at this time, even after three years, it only seems like yesterday since Harry was with them before being sent to Azkaban, and it only just court up with them that three years has passed.

"When can we see him?" Asked Molly, who for the first time looked like she could take anything. Everyone else was also wondering the same thing.

"At this moment no one." Remus put his hand up as Molly was about to abject. "The reason is we don't know Harry's state of mind. For all we know he could be as Pomfrey states unbalanced, so we can't take risks with anyone being anywhere near him when he wakes."

Arthur nodded. "We'll come and see him when he is better then."

Remus smiled. "That would be for the best."

All conversations ended there. As Remus left the Burrow the Weasley's stood silently in the living room contemplating. What Remus said left a huge hurt on their hearts as he explained the condition of Harry's body. It was sad to think that all of this, the misfortune of Harry being sent to Azkaban was partly down to them. At the end of the day all they could do was hope that Harry got better.

If he even recovers that is.

_**---------------+---------------**_

**AN: Sorry for the lateness if this chapter. It has been so long since my last update, which is down to me loosing my muse in writing. In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So R&R for me please if you think it can be improved or if there are any spelling mistakes or typos. But please no flames, only constructive criticism.**


	6. NOTICE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making and money or profits of this fanfiction. This is merely a fans imagination gone out of control so please don't sue me.**

**NOTICE**

It has been a long time since I updated this story. I am happy to see that some still like it and it is for that reason I am putting this story up for adoption. When I first started this story I wanted to write a betrayal story, I was inspired by what other writer did and could not get enough of it. Over time and after reading the last book things started to change for me. I also lost my muse to write more. I have a lot of ideas on Harry Potter stories that I want to put up but finding the time to write and putting it into words that will attract has been a struggle for me. I will most probably continue to write other stories but not quickly. If not I will be putting up challenges for story ideas that I wish I could write so that you talented writers can try it.

If anyone is interested in taking my story then message me for permission and good luck at continuing it.

Best regards,

**acepro Evolution**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making and money or profits of this fanfiction. This is merely a fans imagination gone out of control so please don't sue me.**

**Announcement**

To all those who loved this story, here is the name of the author who has taken over this story:

Lord Orion Leonis Black

And here is the link:

.net/s/5741585/1/The_Ancient_and_Noble_House_of_Black_Revolution

Enjoy…


End file.
